Sent Away
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: Malik gets sent away to a private school because he's always misbehaving at school. There, he meets many other boys and things happen. Yaoi AU


Felicia: Yes, I've finally returned to the YGO fandom. It's been a looooong while since I've post or updated any YGO fics, hasn't it? Ah well, I'm back at least for now, and hopefully I'll start updating my fics again and not be lazy.. Only time will tell whether or not that will happen though. Hm.. I wonder if any of the people that used to read my old YGO fics are still around… Well, it should be interesting to see if they are, and what they think of this fic since I think I've gotten better at writing (maybe just a little actually…) since the last YGO fic I wrote/worked on. Uh, well, anyway, on with the other things you need to be told.. Then the actual first chapter of the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: No yaoi/shota/shounen-ai in YGO… so it's pretty safe to say I don't own it.  
  
Warnings: This fic will have shounen-ai and maybe some actual yaoi in it if you're all lucky. There will also be shota (basically yaoi/shonen-ai but with at least one boy in it that's 12 or under) in this fic. Also, there might be like incest-ish things in this fic (but nothing major, maybe just hugging, innocent-ish kisses and cute stuff like that) Oh, and this fic is AU, and there will be some OOC-ness most likely.  
  
~Ages and Some Extra Information~  
  
Malik: 14 (9th grade)  
  
Marik: 19 (taking a year off from school)  
  
Isis: 26 (works in her family's museum)  
  
Rishid: 28 (works for Ishtar family, taking care of Malik)  
  
Yami: 17 (11th grade)  
  
Yugi: 15 (9th grade)  
  
Otogi: 17 (11th grade)  
  
~Families~  
  
Ishtar- Malik, Marik, and Isis  
  
Motou- Yami and Yugi  
  
Chapter One: I Don't Want to be Here  
  
A thin, but nicely toned boy stood in front of his new school. He already had the feeling he just wouldn't fit in, doubting there would be anyone else who had skin close to as dark as his a bit creamy medium brown skin. Also, he knew he'd stick out due to his blonde hair, which one wouldn't expect from a boy with skin like his. One also wouldn't expect the boy's eyes to be a lovely lavender color either.  
  
'This just isn't fair!' The boy whined to himself mentally. 'Marik and Isis never had to go to stuffy private schools! It just isn't fair! So what if I set fire to my last teacher's wig and put dead things in the desk of my teacher before that! I still shouldn't have to go to this stupid school!'  
  
"Young master Malik." The voice of his personal servant/body guard/excreta, Rishid, interrupted his thoughts.  
  
The boy spun around and blinked up at the man then asked, "What is it?"  
  
"We must go inside now, master." Rishid, who had already gotten Malik's bags out of the car, told the boy.  
  
Malik pouted cutely up at the man. "Do we have to? Can't you just take me home? Pleeaaase?"  
  
The elder of the two sighed. "Master Malik, you know we can't do that. Your father gave me specific instructions that I can not go against." As Rishid says this, the young teen's pout just increases and gets cuter. Luckily, the man has learned to resist Malik's cuteness for the most part. Rishid began to head towards the school's main office to find out where to take his young master's bags.  
  
Malik gave a little whine, but followed the man anyway, knowing he didn't really have much of a choice since this school was pretty much in the middle of no where, surrounded by woods and only God knows what else.  
  
While Rishid talked with the people in the main office, Malik waited out in the hallway, looking around a bit with a pretty much completely and utterly bored look on his face. He obviously didn't want to be there at all. The young Egyptian peeked his head through the half way opened office door after a few minutes and found that Rishid was still waiting for the principle to see him. Sighing softly, he went into the office.  
  
Rishid looked down at Malik. "Did you become bored with looking around in the hall master Malik?" He asked and the young teen nodded.  
  
"This place is so boring… Can't I please just go home Rishid? I promise to be good this time!" Malik looks up at the other Egyptian hopefully which caused him to sigh.  
  
"You know I can't do that.. and you also know that you promised the same thing last time you got in trouble when your father threatened to send you to a school like this."  
  
The boy crossed his arms over his chest and pouted cutely, though he didn't argue since he DID know that what Rishid said was TRUE.  
  
A woman then came out from a room behind the counter in the main office. "The principle will see you now."  
  
Rishid nodded slightly then headed into the principle's office, leaving Malik's bags in front of the counter. He was followed by a still cutely pouting Malik.  
  
Around an hour and a half later, the two Egyptians were finished speaking with the principle and were now out in the main office again. One of the women that work at the front desk of the main office had left to get a student to show Malik where it was he was staying at.  
  
A few minutes later, the woman returned followed by a short and young looking boy with tri-colored hair. "This is Yugi, he will show you the way since he lives a few rooms down from the room Malik will be staying in." She told them.  
  
Rishid nodded to the woman then smiled at the boy before he nudged Malik to get him to greet the other boy.  
  
Malik looked at the other boy boredly and the first thing to come out of his mouth was, "How old are you? Ten?"  
  
That caused Yugi to frown slightly, but it quickly turned back into a smile as he said, "No, I'm fifteen and just short I guess."  
  
The young blonde blinked and mentally frowned. This short little twerp was older then him!? That just wasn't right!  
  
"Um.. Well," Yugi begins, "Lets head to your room now!"  
  
"Whatever.." Malik mutters.  
  
The short little teen looks up at Rishid and blinks slightly but doesn't say anything before he reaches out and grabs Malik's hand, which causes the Egyptian boy to blink, then starts to pull him out of the office and then outside.  
  
Malik isn't too fond of being pulled around by a boy shorter then him.. But he doesn't complain since Rishid is still around, following them and carrying his young master's bags.  
  
They soon enter another building and Yugi stops in front of a door. "Here's your room. You'll share it with my big brother Yami and his friend Otogi."  
  
The lavender eyed boy nods slightly and then watches as Yugi holds up a key and says, "This is your key, the woman that came and got me gave it to me to give to you." Yugi then turns around and unlocks the door before pushing it opened. "Yami and Otogi both have classes right now, I'm pretty sure. So, you'll have it to yourself to unpack and everything."  
  
Malik walks inside and looks around. The room is somewhat big, but still kind of small looking due to the table, chairs, couch, computer, television, and a few other things it has in it.  
  
"There's this room," Yugi tells him, "A closet and two bedrooms. Yami is currently staying in the room with a bunk bed in it, so you'll stay in that one I'm guessing since Otogi is staying in the other room."  
  
'Greeaat, not only do I get stuck in this stupid school, but now I have to share a room too! This is sooo unfair!' Malik complains to himself in his mind.  
  
Yugi takes hold of Malik's hand again and pulls him over to the room Malik will be staying in. "Here's your room." He says and opens the door. There's a bunk bed in the room, like Yugi had said, two dressers, a closet, a desk, a chair, and a window that is next to the bunk bed. After releasing Malik's hand, the tri-colored haired boy goes over to the closet and opens it. "I'll go ahead and make room for your stuff in the closet. I'm sure my brother won't mind." He says then smiles at Malik before starting to go to work on the closet. "Oh." The boy stops and turns to face Malik. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you!" He points to one of the dressers, "That's the empty dresser, so you can go ahead and start putting your stuff away if you'd like." After saying that, the boy turns back around to finish his job with the closet.  
  
Malik sighs softly and looks up at Rishid and mouths, 'Please take me back home?'  
  
The man shakes his head then carries Malik's things over next to the bunk bed and sets them down. "I must go now master Malik." He says then smiles down at the boy. Normally Malik would have hugged the man or something, but he had just recently decided he was too big to do that anymore, so he just have smiled back at the man before he pouts once again.  
  
After bowing slightly, the man exit's the room, leaving Malik and Yugi alone.  
  
Malik looks around the room again. 'Cream colored walls,' He things, 'How boring…' He glances down at the floor. 'Plain wood.. Ick…' Crossing his arms over his chest, the boy pouts more. 'I want to go home and be able to stay in MY own room again. ALONE!'  
  
Yugi blinks when he notices the pout on Malik's face. "Is something wrong?" He asks while blinking again.  
  
The blonde looks over at him like he's stupid. "Of course something is wrong! I don't want to be at this stupid school! I don't want to share a room with some idiot I don't know who's probably just some midget like you!"  
  
Flinching slightly at the outburst, Yugi then looks down at the floor. "W-well…. I'm sure you'll be able to get use to living here eventually though…." He fidgets with his hands nervously then looks up at Malik and smiles at him. "Oh, and my brother isn't really short like me.."  
  
Malik blinks at him. He really hadn't expected Yugi to even stay in the same room with him after that, so he is now left at a loss as to what to do next.  
  
"Um…. Anyway, Yami usually sleeps on the top bunk, so I guess you'll have the bottom one." The shorter of the two boys says. "Well, I need to get to class now. I'll come by later and check on you." He says then smiles and waves slightly at the blonde. "Well, I'll see you later I guess." After saying that, he goes over to Malik and hands him the key before he turns and starts to leave.  
  
Malik is once again left blinking. He looks down at the key now in his hands then looks up at Yugi and smiles just slightly. "Um.. Thanks…." He says, sounding a bit awkward.  
  
This causes Yugi to stop then turn back and smile at Malik. "It's no problem.. Well, I'll see you later!" He says while still smiling before he does leaves this time.  
  
"I still don't want to be here.." Malik mutters under his breath while putting the key into his pocket. After glancing around the room one more time, the blonde haired teenager begins to unpack his things after picking up one of his suit cases and setting it on his bed.  
  
Felicia: Well.. I get the feeling this first chapter is really crappy.. I even thought it was while I was writing it.. So, I'm sorry if it was. Make sure you review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
